Whats your hurry McMurray
by X-Skater696
Summary: At Mulekick Academy Kids, suddenlly can't buy comics books... Ironically the same day, a new kid, Micheal McMurray, Kid Detective is unwilling on the case...


What's your hurry Mc Murray?

Meanwhile behind the facade of this innocent looking bookstore, laid a plot to make sure to stop kids from buying comics FOREVER…

"Jimmie, that's enough of this conspiracy of why bookstores stopped selling comics" She reamed.

"But Ms. Kidmean, I-I mean Ms. Kidman, Its true" claimed Jimmie "but-but I-I can't prove it…"

"Jimmie, just go to your seat… NOW" she sneered. Jimmie went to his desk with out a word. "Alright, as always something from a son of a-a detective Michael Mc Murray" she took a short pause "phew, saved myself there" she said under her breathe.

"Well as always, I'm not totally prepared" said Mc Murray. "I'm going to tell you about my first weeks here at Mulekick academy…

Well getting here half way through the year can be a little unnerving but if it hadn't been for meeting Pudge my first day, even though we met in detention, that's besides the point; he helped me out getting to know this place.

"Well basically Mitchell" said Pudge. "Its Michael" I corrected him

"Yeah whatever once you meet "Mean Dean" it won't really matter what your name is" "what do you mean" "put it this way Michele, imagine a kid who's supposed to be in high school…" It was at that point me and Pudge had just been put on Dean's bully list. We were wedgied and hanging on the lockers. We would have been stuck there all day if it hadn't been for Ms. Kidmean I-I mean Ms. Kidman.

"My word, how long have you to boys been stuck there" said Ms. Kidman "only for about ten minutes" said Pudge. "Who did this to you boys?" "Dean did it" I said. "Now, that is an ugly lie dean is the sweetest little boy I've ever met" "little?" Pudge and I said in unison. "That's it next person who lies to me is getting a detention" reamed Ms. Kidman. "But-but… never mind" said Pudge "that's better" she said walking away "stupid children" under her breathe.

Ding-Dong "LUNCH" yelled Pudge "Pudge is always running off like that for food" said some girl "hi Michael" "um hi… and you are" "oh where are my manners my name is Julia" "nice to meet you Julia" "want to walk to lunch together? My friend Sammie is not here" "um, Sure"

The Lunch Room

"Thanks Michael, see you in class" said Julia. It didn't take long for people to know that I was a new kid; it was as if I had a sign stapled to my head saying "extra, extra, read all about it new kid new kid at Mulekick academy." It didn't take long for Pudge to tell all his friends about and it also didn't take long for him to eat my food… but, over all I got to meet Derek, Felix, and Franklin; who prefers Rex. Well long story short I made some friends. Unfortunately, we were still apparently on Dean's bully list so he shook us down at lunch. "Hand it over, Michelle" said Dean as intimidating as he could. "No" I said; which I regret now… dean had picked me up and tossed me in the garbage can and stole my lunch in under a minute. The entire lunchroom laughed at my misfortune, but what can you do. Pudge was nice enough to try to get me out. Some kid was walking past and was too focused on laughing he walked in to a wall. It took some the attention off me; well it did for a little while. "You shouldn't have said no, you should a just gave it to him, now deans always gonna hit our table" said Pudge "yeah well, I'm not gonna let some thug take my lunch just because he feels like it" I replied. "I understand that but, think about it what can you really do to a 6foot SOB like that were barely 4feet com'on think about it" he said. "(Sigh) I guess your right" I said. "Say, what's the principal giving to dean" "I'm not really sure it looks like a 20 dollar bill" said Pudge. "He's getting paid to bully people?" "That's not normally like Dean to take bribes." "Hmm…" "What are you doing Mackenzie" "for the last time its Michael and I'm writing down Dean taking a bribe from the principal." "why?" "What's mightier the pen or the sword?" "your kidding right that's no freaking contest it's the sword hands down what the heck is a pen gonna do to somebody serious explode ink on them what does that do nothing it ain't do nothing." "You're joking right." I said with detest. Ding dong… We had to move back to class with Ms. Kidmean.

Class

"So class did you all enjoy your lunch" asked Ms. Kidmean. "I did Ms. Kidman" said Dean "I had 3 slices of pizza and a bag of Cheetos." "That's nice Dean" said Ms. Kidmean "well any way children its time to start our book reports, Michele, you just start writing your first day and continue with the following days." "It's Michael" I replied with detest "What was that, did I hear a detention waiting to happen" said Ms. Kidmean "I guess I was mistaken, moving on anyway class… Pudge what are you doing?" "I'm just sharpening my pencil Ms. Kidme-in" he replied. "DURING A LESSON?" shouted Ms. Kidmean "detention!" "But, Ms. Kidman he was just sharpening his pencil" I protested "Talking back to a teacher now you also have a detention Mitchell" she reamed. "It's Michael" I said ignoring the detention. "Insubordination" she said angrily picking up the phone "yes I have 2 unmanageable students" "two?" said Pudge confused "make two very unmanageable students, yes administration, sent someone to pick them up, thank you" she said putting the phone down.

Detention

Pudge wouldn't talk to me, I guess even I'm not totally sure why… but when we had gotten there somehow Dean was there; my guess is he kept his mouth shut and went straight here instead of getting an earful with the administrator that escorted us. I looked at room it looked like an old abandoned room that the cleaning crew didn't even bother with, plus there was only one light in the room and the teacher didn't look to happy either. It didn't take long for Dean to start messing with me. "Hey, Dweebie, how was it getting an earful from dingus the week day administrator?" "There's a weekend administer?" "Well, duh I'm in here all the time I'd know" "Pudge did you know that?" "Just, shut up and leave me alone Michelle" said Pudge in absolute disgust "ha, ha" laughed Dean "you lost your first and only friend at this dump" "Dean?" called out a voice. It was the principal, he handed Dean something. "Thanks, Principal Mielke." "Shut up, Dean" Dean sat back down and started to read whatever it was the Principle handed him. I glanced over and looked at what Dean was reading; it was a Devilman comic. I didn't really think much of it at first until after detention when Jimmie came in to school screaming his head off that all the comics are gone.

In the halls

"Ah! Pudge, Julia, Mitchell" shirked Jimmie "all the Devilman comics are gone, they're just freaking gone." "That's weird" said Pudge "I saw Dean with one in detention; No thanks to you Michelle." He gave me a glare. "Look, everybody just relax" said Julia "now there's got to be a reason as to why Ms. Kidman through both of you in detention, and there's got to be a reason why the Devilman comics are gone." She said with a level head. "I know what it is it's a conspiracy, they don't want kids buying comic books that's perfect; Michelle write that down." "Ok first off Jimmie, it's Michael, second off who in the right mind, beside you would think it a conspiracy." I said "Hey, don't be mean to Jimmie" said Pudge "Besides what did he ever do to you and if anyone should be mad here it me you over grown jerk" he said waving his finger in my face. "That's it break it up" said Julia stepping in between me and Pudge. "Ok now look I get it we're all a little upset but we need to pull it together, first off we need to figure out how Dean got the comic book in the first place." "That's easy the principal gave it to him" said Pudge. "And the principal handed him one at lunch too" "why would principal Mielke give Dean Devilman comics in the first place?" asked Julia inquisitively "I'm telling you guys it's a conspiracy, its all right there that's what they want us to think." said Jimmie. "Shut up, Jimmie" said all of us at once "fine don't believe my conspiracy theory" said Jimmie storming off. As he stormed off he decided to kick one of the trash cans over giving us our first clue. "hey, that looks like the Moneyman Millionaire Devilman Edition 69 no way" said Pudge in amazement "oh wow its in mint condition" he said drooling "oh geez, boys and they're comics" said Julia taking it from him. "That's deans alright cheetos prints on every corner of each page" "it's still good… its ok… kind of… a little… ok it sucks" "look if this is that comic that principal Mielke gave Dean at lunch then… then" I still don't remember where I was going with that. "I think I get what you're trying to say. If this is that comic all we need now is more evidence" "but how" I said. "Leave that to me I'll have something wiped up by tomorrow."

The next day

Once the bus dropped me and Pudge off, we went looking for Julia. We didn't find her until about class time and she and Sammie were chatting as most girls do but we couldn't seem to get a word in edge wise. By the time we did it was lunch time and Pudge already ran for food. I walked in to the lunch room got my lunch sat down, started enjoying it until Dean started making his rounds. "Hey Michelle, you got my cheetos today?" "Say Dean you got a problem with me enjoying my lunch." "so what if I do it's not like your gonna do nuthin' about it" "you wanna bet" Dean had shoved me, in response I grab my lunch tray and dumped it on him. "What now" well that's 3 things that happened to me; getting a black eye, starting a food fight and breaking a nose… mine. Dean had gone to detention; I had gone to the nurse's office.

The school offices

"Oh boy, my boy Dean did a number on you" said the nurse "Dean's your son?" "Oh yeah but no matter what I say to him I can't get him to stop picking on people. "Say did you know that Dean has been getting comics from the principle?" "What? But, Mielke and Dean just bought them to…" "To what, to what" "I said to much" "come on please tell me." "No I can't" "but, but" "no" she said walking out the room. I waited about 5 minutes before I snuck out of the nurse's office. In the room outside the nurse's office was student services. I ducked under the counter so the staff lady wouldn't see me. I managed to work my way over to the student records area. Not really what I looking for I said to myself but for the heck of it I looked around. I first opened Dean's file; I already knew what to expect. 60 fight a year, 279 referrals, 259 insubordinations, 600 detentions, and what a surprise 0 suspensions. Then I looked in to Pudge's file what I read I was shocked actually. Pudge was a bully in third grade and even was capable of beating up Dean. I was a little nervous at first to read Julia's file but I did it anyway. Straight A's all her life Huh I said to myself. And sometimes has a "know it all" tendency. Well that's enough of that I said to myself. I peaked out to see if the coast was clear. I followed along the wall and finally there was principal Mielke's office. I peered though his window he was on the phone. I noticed his mail book opening was stuck, so I grabbed out my notebook and pencil and started recording what he was saying. "Now look I don't care how you do it Dean just steal that shipment and I'll clear your school record com'on now you're better then this I'm not giving you those comics to throw around either, don't you remember you block head you're supposed to bribe Ms. Kidmean so she can give you a "detention" so you can get out and stop those Devilman comic shipments. You know as well as I do it disrupts education just look at what happen to Jimmie he thinks there's a conspiracy at every turn cause of that stupid book." ranted Mielke. "And another thing that kid you beat up was asking you mother questions" well at that point I had all the information I needed but I needed to find a way out of there. I notice our lazy janitor was finally got back from vacation. So I jumped in to the laundry box it may have stunk like wet towels, our janitor didn't seem to notice me. It wasn't until he dropped me off in front of the class room I realized he knew the entire time. "ok kid get out" said the janitor "wait you knew" I said "yeah its not hard to notice the difference in what I'm pushing around for years on end" "well for what its worth thanks for not telling on me" "it's ok kid I used to do the same stuff when I was your age and uh tell the other kids to stop calling me janitor lazy its Mr. Janitor Max as far as I'm concerned or just Mr. Max" said Mr. Max. "Ok thanks Mr. Max" "now get to class kid, I'll see you around" said Mr. Max walking away. Then I guess that explain how I got here now. And Jimmie there's your prove…


End file.
